All or Nothing
by cherrygurl31
Summary: I loved Brokeback Mountain, but I always wondered what would have happened if Ennis decided to spend the rest of his life with Jack after their fight on their last trip together.
1. Chapter 1

_"You been a Mexico, Jack?" Mexico was the place. He'd heard. He was cutting fence now, trespassing in the shoot-em zone. _

"Hell yes, I been. Where's the fuckin problem?" Braced for it all these years and here it came, late and unexpected.

"I'm gonna tell you this one time, Jack fuckin' Twist, an' I ain't foolin'. What I don't know," said Ennis, "all them things I don't know - could get you killed if I come to know them. I mean it.

"Try this one," said Jack, "and I'll say it just one time. Tell you what, we could a had a good life together, a fuckin real good life. You wouldn't do it, Ennis, so what we got now is Brokeback Mountain. Everthing built on that. It's all we got, boy, fuckin all, so I hope you know that if you don't never know the rest. Count the damn few times we been together in twenty years. Measure the fuckin short leash you keep me on, then ask me about Mexico and then tell me you'll kill me for needin it and not hardly never gettin it. You got no fuckin idea how bad it gets. I'm not you. I can't make it on a couple a high-altitude fucks once or twice a year. You're too much for me, Ennis, you son of a whoreson bitch. I wish I knew how to quit you."

"Then why don't you? Why don't you just let me be, huh? It's because of you Jack, that I'm like this. I'm nothing. I'm nowhere."

Jack goes to him to comfort him. Ennis pushes him away.

"Get the fuck off me!"

Jack refuses to be pushed away, and grabs him in a big hug and holds on, as Ennis collapses to the ground.

"It's all right. Damn you Ennis."

"I can't stand this any more Jack"

---------------------------------------------------

The words Ennis had just spoken resonated through Jack's body, punching him hard in the stomach. Jack helplessly held Ennis as he sobbed in his arms. The Ennis that was his rock. The Ennis that was strong and silent, tough and thick skinned. He had fallen apart, he was completely broken. And something in Jack was about to break too.

Like time testing a dam holding back the waters of a raging river, the dam surrounding Jack's heart was about to burst. For twenty years he had held this back. For twenty years he had loved Ennis, the only person he could or would ever love. For twenty years, so much had been left unsaid, pushed down and locked away deep inside Jack's heart. And he couldn't hold it back anymore. The time had finally come for Jack to tell Ennis all the things he wanted to tell him, but never did.

This was the moment that would decide the rest of their lives, this was the moment that would test their love for eachother to the absolute limit. It had to be all or nothing. Jack's heart couldn't take it any longer, twenty years had taken its tole. The pain, the love, _everything_, was just to much and had to break out. There was simply no room left in Jack's broken heart.

The dam broke, sending a surge of untamed emotion through Jack's body, and out it came.

"God damn it Ennis," Jack shouted, as the stinging tears started to fall. He pulled away from Ennis and grabbed his face, forcing his watery red eyes to look at him "So you think **_I _**can fuckin' stand this? I HAD to for twenty goddamned years, Ennis! I had no other choice! You know what it's done to me? You know what you done to me? Ever' year, ever' time you leave, I die, Ennis, I fuckin' die! Three fuckin' weeks a year with you is the only thing, **_the only thing,_** in this world that keeps me breathin'! Don't you fuckin' get it? You're my life Ennis, I only feel alive when I'm with you. And this is just bullshit, Ennis, that's what this is! I can't live like this no more! I'm sick of dyin' inside ever' time you drive away. I just can't do it no more, I can't!"

The wind started to howl as Ennis closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Jack anymore. He couldn't bear to see the pain, the hurt in Jack's eyes anymore. But Jack would have none of it. He grabbed Ennis by the shoulders and shook him hard, demanding that he look at him. "Fuckin' look at me Ennis Del Mar! I'm talkin' to you!" Ennis heard a tone in Jack's voice he had never heard before.

Ennis opened his eyes, Jack's eyes were wild and filled with tears, pounding deep into his soul. "This is it, Ennis. You drive away from me again, I swear to you it's gonna be the last time!" Jack was practically hysterical now.

"I can't take this no more. I can't. It's all or nothin Ennis! You _know_ what I want, you've always known. So this...what happens to us...is your fuckin' choice. And you better decide right fuckin' NOW what it's gonna be. God DAMN IT, Ennis, what's it gonna be!"

Jack was out of control, shaking and crying, with a crazed look on his flushed face. Ennis blankly looked at Jack, the color draining from his face, the life draining from his body. He was in a state of shock, unable to fathom his life without Jack.

Jack could clearly see the impact of his words on Ennis' face. "Damn it Ennis, it kills me to see you like this. Ennis!" Jack yelled his name trying to get some sort of reaction, any kind of reaction from Ennis' paralyzed face.

Jack didn't mean to or want to hurt Ennis, he was just telling him what had to be said. "Ennis...you have any idea how much..." Jack paused and became silent.

Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity until Jack took Ennis' face gently into his hands. Jack brought his forehead to Ennis' and paused for a moment trying to compose himself. He slowly drew away, his blue eyes softening, as a tear rolled down his cheek. As he looked into Ennis' eyes, he let the words that had never been spoken drift out of his mouth like a soft spring breeze "I love you, Ennis. I _love_ you."

Ennis squeezed his lips together as they started to tremble, the tears welling up in his eyes again. "Jack..." Ennis cried, and he pulled Jack into his arms, holding him tighter than he ever held him before. They held eachother in an embrace that no force could ever break, as Jack's words encircled them.

Ennis knew what his choice was. He pulled away from Jack, and looked into the eyes of the only person he ever loved. "Jack, I could never live without you. I'll never leave you again." He was scared and unsure, fearful and uncertain of what the future would bring to them, but he knew without Jack in his life there was no point in having a future at all.

With that, Jack and Ennis clung to eachother. They held onto eachother in silence as the sun started to set. Neither of them had a clue where they would go from here, but all that mattered now was wherever they went, they would be together.


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk was quickly approaching, and it was obvious Jack and Ennis would be staying in the mountains for another night. They set up a quick camp site for the night, Ennis building a fire and Jack putting up the tent. They worked in silence as the sun sunk behind the mountains, the only sound were the logs cracking in the campfire.

Jack sprawled himself across a blanket, leaned back on a log, and took Ennis in his arms, pulling his back close to his chest, and nesting him between both his legs. As they both lazed in front of the glow of the fire, both were quiet. It had been an intense day where their emotions had been pushed to the absolute limit.

Their new life together posed questions, choices and decisions that needed to be made, but not tonight. Tonight, the quiet world belonged to only them. It was as if the stars were spread across the midnight sky or the reflection of the pale crescent moon drifting across the rippling lake were meant for only them to see.

Ennis could feel Jack's breath on his face, his strong arms wrapped tightly around him. He couldn't feel Jack's heartbeat, but he knew somewhere under his jacket, beneath his shirt, Jack's heart was beating just for him. And those words, those three simple words, _I love you_, forever branded on Ennis's heart, were burning through his body, igniting him, and his need for Jack.

Ennis broke away from Jack's embrace just long enough to turn over, now practically laying on top of Jack, still between his legs. He looked at Jack, and those words were there as Jack gazed back at him with those deep sea blue eyes. _I love you_. Ennis never realized how much he had been longing to hear those words from Jack. So many years had gone by, and finally those words were so real, between them, pulling them together.

Ennis inched up Jack's body until their lips almost joined, barely brushing across one another. Ennis closed his eyes as Jack's soft lips swept across his mouth, sending a fire blazing through his entire body.

Their kisses grew stronger as their tongues met deep inside Jack's mouth. Ennis' tongue searched deeper and deeper as if it were searching for something it would never find. His kisses grew more wild, tasting and consuming Jack's lips like he never had before. Jack let out a moan as Ennis's teeth grazed across his mouth, then biting him hard, drawing blood.

The taste of Jack's blood in his mouth only drove Ennis crazier than he already was. Ennis could feel the hardness pounding in his jeans, searching, moving, grinding until he felt Jack's growing bulge. Jack brought his arms around Ennis' back, scratching hard across Ennis' shirt, as Ennis continued to ravage his lips.

Ennis was completely intoxicated by Jack's words. Jack _loved_ him. It seemed the more Jack gave to him, the more Ennis wanted wanted from him. A dizziness set upon Ennis, almost like a daze, feeling a desire, a lust, a need for Jack like he had never felt before. The night almost like a sweat dream.

Heavy breathing, hard and rough kisses, hands were searching, searching, finding the buttons on Jack's shirt, pulling, ripping, moaning, grinding harder into Jack's erection. Pounding. Ennis's heart, Ennis's cock, pounding, pounding, pounding for Jack.

His lips moving down Jack's neck, still biting, still searching, lower, lower, his tongue and mouth tracing over Jack's hard nipples, hands grabbing, ripping the rest of Jack's shirt open, feeling Jack's chest under him breathing in and out harder and harder, sounds and moans escaping Jack's lips.

Lower, and lower down Jack's quivering body, kissing, licking, blindly undoing the belt, the button, the zipper, then shoving down Jack's jeans. Then taking his throbbing cock into his hand, stroking, rubbing, lips traveling further down Jack's body, chest, stomach, while feeling Jack thrust into his fist. His kisses going lower, lower still, searching, then finally finding Jack's cock, and taking him deep in his mouth, Jack's moans only making Ennis want to take him deeper and deeper.

Sucking, licking, tracing his tongue up and down Jack's length, only to take him in his mouth again, then coming back up, licking the wetness dripping from the tip. Fingers wandering deeper between Jack's legs, searching, exploring his crack, further and further.

His mouth clamped around his shaft, moving up and down, the rhythm of his movements driving Jack wild. Jack's dick filling his mouth, then sliding out, then filling his mouth again. Jack's hands in his hair, pulling, grasping, moaning, trembling. His wandering finger getting closer, getting closer, then finding Jack's hole, as the loud noises and moans from Jack intensify. Then his finger tracing circles over the place he just found, and with a push, his finger entering Jack.

Feeling Jack thrust into his mouth, crying out his name, Ennis, Ennis, oh God, Ennis. His finger thrusting in and out, deeper, deeper into Jack's opening. Feeling Jack get harder and harder in his mouth, the moans and shaking beneath him. And almost there, almost there, then begging Ennis to stop, to please stop, and fuck me, fuck me, Ennis.

Then looking into Jack's eyes, throwing off his boots, taking the jeans the rest of the way down and completely off, then shedding his own clothes, fumbling hands, again unbuttoning, unzipping, until there was nothing. Lowering his body onto Jack's hot flesh, Jack's eyes wanting and needing, desparate now for Ennis to enter him.

Sweaty bodies, pressed together, hot, breathing, kissing again. Hard cocks grinding, pounding and Ennis spitting in his hand, grabbing his erection, preparing to enter Jack. Jack's legs moving around his hips, ready, ready for him. Then Ennis guiding, guiding, desparate to find Jack's hungry hole, there it is, and firmly pressing his cock and pushing, pushing into the hot tightness, then disappearing deep inside Jack, both moaning.

The thrusting, the incredible feeling of in and out, in and out of Jack's body, sinking further and further inside his hole. The moaning, the sweating, the panting, almost too much. Jack closing his eyes, savoring the deep pleasure of Ennis fucking him hard, then reaching down between their bodies and seizing his cock, pumping hard.

Ennis pounding into him with everything, Jack taking it all, harder and harder. Squeezing harder now, stroking faster, Jack feeling it coming, as Ennis thrusts in and out, wild and harsh. Moaning, sweating, almost there. The pounding, the rubbing, the stroking taking over Jack, taking him there, almost there. Oh God, Ennis, here it comes, here it comes, then exploding, the hot liquid pouring over his hand, onto his stomach, moaning loudly, the pleasure almost unbearable. Ennis continuing to thrust into the hot tightness, his groaning getting louder, pumping, pumping, pumping into Jack harder and harder, moaning, calling his name, then one final push into Jack's body, and shuddering, releasing, emptying deep inside.

Then falling onto Jack, being held in his arms, breathing heavy, Jack's body below him, so close. Then coming down, coming down, the heat from their bodies melting into each other. The light kisses, slowing down.

Then the feeling rushing over him, that only Jack can make him feel. This time, the feeling in Ennis so strong, moving him and stirring him. Then Ennis feeling Jack's heart, the heart that beat only for him, beating against his cheek, and Ennis finally knowing what these feelings were that washed over him every time he was with Jack.

He loved Jack, he loved him with all his heart. He wasn't quite ready to share those feelings with Jack out loud. He wasn't ready to let those words come out of his mouth, but he knew the time would be coming soon. As they laid there in eachother's arms in front of the fire, Ennis knew that for the rest of his life, his heart would beat only for Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke up the next morning to Ennis peacefully sleeping right next to him. Jack's hand was in Ennis', their fingers laced together. Ennis was on his side, facing Jack, in a deep sleep, unaware that Jack eyes were on him. It was the quiet times like this that overwhelmed Jack. The simple act of watching Ennis sleep, the sound of his soft breathing, his thick eyelashes holding in his dreams, keeping them safe. 

Jack wondered what on earth he did in this life to deserve where he was at right now. He was only in a tent, laying on the hard ground, but it was with Ennis. Ennis, the man that he loved more than anything in this world, the reason why Jack breathed in and out every day.

Jack promised he would make this all worth it for Ennis. _I'm nothing. I'm nowhere. I can't stand this anymore, Jack._ Jack could not get those desperate, sorrowful words that came pouring out of Ennis' heart yesterday, out of his head. Jack felt a dull ache all through his body, wanting to fix the past 20 years of Ennis' lonely life.

Jack brought his hand to Ennis' face as he continued to sleep, and whispered "Ennis, you're not nothin'. You're the only person I ever loved. And you're not nowhere, you're with me now"  
-  
When Ennis awoke, he could smell the breakfast Jack was cooking over the fire. He dragged himself up and out of the tent, and stumbled over to the fire, not quite awake yet.

"Mornin' Cowboy! I was wonderin' when you was gonna get up!" Jack's face lit up, just as it always did when he saw Ennis. Ennis let out a big yawn as he streched and put his cowboy hat on.

"What'ch ya got goin' on there?" Ennis said as he sat down on the log next to Jack, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing him on the cheek.

"Just fryin' up the last of the bacon. Last of the food for that matter. Here, have some coffee," Jack said as he poured the last of it into a mug for Ennis. Ennis gladly took the hot mug and took a drink, hoping it would wake him up. Jack split the food between the two of them, and they both chowed down.

When they were done, Jack took Ennis' plate "S'pose we should start packin' up." Jack started to clean things up, packing them away, again. Ennis sat quietly on the log, watching Jack pack. Ennis had a million thoughts going through his head. He knew there was a lot to talk about, and figured this was a better place than anywhere to start talking.

"Jack..." Ennis said, getting Jack's attention. "Jack, we gotta lot to talk about 'fore we leave here today." Jack stopped what he was doing, and looked over to where Ennis was sitting. He could tell Ennis had a lot going on in that head of his. Jack walked back over by the fire, straddling his legs over the log, one leg on each side, facing Ennis.

"Ok" Jack said, letting Ennis start the conversation.

"I's just wonderin'. What're we gonna do now? I mean where we gonna live? What about you and Lureen? And Bobby? What about my girls? What're we gonna tell our families? Where we gonna work? What're we gonna do for money?" the reality of things were starting to set in on Ennis. In a matter of seconds he went from quiet and calm to frantic and worried.

"Whoa, there, Cowboy" said Jack, placing his hand on Ennis' leg trying to calm him. "Ever'thing's gonna be alright. We'll figure this out. I promise."

"Jack, ther's just so much to figure out. I don't wanna be far from my girls and you probably don't wanna be far from Bobby. How's this gonna all work out?"

"Well, I been thinkin about this too." Jack's face lowered as he thought about Bobby. He somehow knew they wouldn't be ending up down in Texas. "I's thinkin' maybe we'd stay up here in Wyomin' somewhere. I got nothin' in Texas, but Bobby. And he's gonna be headin' off to college next year. Takin' some business classes, followin' in his mama's footsteps."

"Are ya sure that's what you want, Jack?" Ennis sounded almost relieved, knowing he wouldn't be too far away from Junior and Francine. At least not as far away as Texas. "I'm not sure about us livin' in Riverton, though. It'd be hard on the girls, at first, seein' me an' you together every day. And I'd just soon not be in the same town as Alma once she hears a'this." Ennis was starting to panic again.

"I's thinkin maybe we could settle up north a bit, in Lightning Flats. Build us a little place on my daddy's ranch, whip it into shape. There's a lot a work to be done, but we could do it, Ennis, you and I. Yeah, it'd be hard as hell for a few years, but once we had that ranch up an runnin', it'd be a good life, Ennis. There's some money to be made. I seen Lureen take her daddy's business and triple it. I know how to run a business, Ennis, an' you workin' all these years from ranch to ranch..." Jack paused for a minute trying to read Ennis, trying to see what he thought of this idea.

This idea. This idea that Jack had run over and over again in his head. Him. Ennis. Building a life together. Jack had been telling his dad for years that he and Ennis Del Mar were going to come up there someday. They were going to get the ranch up and running again, just like it used to be, but even better. His dad would snicker at him of course, and mumble something about Jack's ridiculous ideas, his eyes trying to break him down to nothing.

But Jack never gave up hope, despite what his dad said. And here he was, looking at Ennis as the wheels turned in his head. "Well...it sounds awfully good, but Jack, you and I just gonna go take over the place like that? Do your parents even know about..." Ennis trailed off. He didn't know what he was thinking anymore.

Jack looked down. "They know what I am, Ennis. They never ask me nothin' about it. My mama don't care who I am, long as I'm happy. My dad...he an' I just never been right. But I know it kills 'em to see that place the way it is. I even told him we was gonna come live up there an take care of things after you called me about your divorce..."

Ennis looked down, ashamed, remembering the crushed look on Jack's face as he drove away that day. Jack drove 14 hours for him, and he just let him go. All that driving, all that for nothing. "Jack...I'm sorry."

Jack cut Ennis off before he could go any further "Ennis, that's the past. As far as I'm concerned, I ain't never lookin' back. All I care about is that we're together now." Jack took Ennis' hand in his, squeezing lightly. He scooted in closer to Ennis, gently bringing his face close to his and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Ennis drew back from Jack's lips. There was a twinkle in Ennis' eye that Jack had never seen before. Come to think of it, Jack had never seen Ennis look so alive. The corners of Ennis' mouth turned up into a smile, taking Jack's breath away.

"Jack, let's do it!"

"Really!" Jack couldn't believe it.

"Yes, really," Ennis said as he took Jack in his arms, holding him tightly. Jack burrowed into Ennis' neck as he held him. If Ennis weren't holding onto him as tightly as he was, Jack would have floated up to the heavens, he was so happy, so high.

"I love you, Ennis" whispered Jack, bringing the smile back to Ennis' face as he drew Jack into an even stronger embrace.

As Ennis held Jack, his eyes were closed, savoring this quiet moment. He whispered into Jack's ear, "Right back at ya, bud."


	4. Chapter 4

It was decided that Jack would stay with Ennis a day or two in Riverton, giving them time to set more concrete plans about what they were going to do. After a day or two with Ennis, Jack would then go up to Lightning Flats for a couple of days to talk to his parents about coming up there, and his plans of getting the ranch up and running again. 

Both their trucks were packed up again, ready to head out of the camp site. Jack still couldn't believe that this time when Ennis drove away, he would be right behind him. And when they reached the end of the dirt road, for once they would be turning in the same direction. Jack would never have to look out of his rear view mirror again as Ennis' truck drove the opposite direction down the highway.

Ennis got in his truck, as Jack stood beside him by the open door. "Ok, bud, you 'member where I live...'course you do." Ennis shuddered again at the memory of the day Jack showed up at his place right after the divorce. "Her's the key to the house, just go right on in and get y'rself comfortable. I shouldn't be too far behind, jus' gotta drop the horses off at the stable an' pick up a few things in town. Ain't a sliver o' food at my place."

"All be waitin' for you," Jack said with a smile. He then leaned in and his lips met with Ennis', a deep, long passionate kiss that made them both weak in the knees. They pulled apart as Ennis smiled at Jack and gave him a wink. Ennis shut the door to his truck and started heading down the dirt road. Jack climbed in his truck and popped it into gear as he headed down the same dirt road, not far behind from Ennis.

It was a long drive back to Riverton. Jack figured it would be about a four hour drive, considering where they had camped in the mountains. As Jack drove down the highway, his thoughts were only of Ennis. Jack couldn't believe what was happening. He had dreamed about this for so long, and now his dream was becoming a reality. Jack couldn't help but smile. He had never been so happy or content in his life.

A few hours later, Jack pulled into the gravel drive leading up to Ennis' place. He stepped out of his truck and stretched the tension from his body from being behind the wheel. He grabbed his bag that held his clothes and personal items and headed for the house.

Jack unlocked the door and stepped into Ennis' place. The first thing he noticed was how dark and lonely the place seemed. A couple of barstools at his kitchen counter, a couch and chair, an endtable and a TV in the living room. Jack opened the curtains letting in some light, then headed to the back of the house, where he presumed the bedroom and bathroom would be.

He turned on the light in Ennis' bedroom and threw his bag on the floor. Jack smiled as he saw pictures of Ennis' girls on his nightstand. Ennis' closet was open, filled with old flannel shirts, and presumably some older pairs of cowboy boots clumsily laying on the closet floor.

Jack sat down on the bed and took in the room where Ennis fell asleep alone every night. He glanced over to Ennis' dresser and something caught his eye. He got up, and as he got closer, he realized it was a post card hanging on the wall with some familiar handwriting on it. Jack smiled when he read the familiar words:

_Friend this letter is a long time over due. Hope you get it. Heard you was in Riverton. I'm coming thru on the 24th, thought I'd stop and buy you a beer. Drop me a line if you can, say if your there._

And below the postcard hanging from the wall, on top of the dresser, stacked neatly in an old wooden box, were all the postcards Jack had sent Ennis through the years. Jack took them out of the box and started looking through them. There must have been at least 50 of them. _Christ, he saved every damn one of 'em_ Jack thought to himself.

Jack was deeply touched that Ennis had saved every one of them. Ennis wasn't the type of person who held onto things, just looking around his house proved this. The only things in the entire house that had any meaning to Ennis were the pictures of his daughters, and Jack's postcards.

Jack laid down on the bed, a warm feeling washing over his heart. He was so tired. His life just did a complete 180 in the past 24 hours. He was completely drained. As he laid there waiting for Ennis, his eyes grew heavy, and he drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Ennis was opening the front door, lugging in the food he just got at the grocery store. "Jack?" Ennis called Jack's name and heard nothing. He set the grocery bags down and quietly walked to the back of the house, finding Jack just as he expected him. Peacefully sleeping on his bed, dreaming about some far off place. Ennis smiled and let Jack sleep a bit longer while he put the groceries away.

----------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke to Ennis lightly kissing his neck, softly saying his name. "Jack, time ta wake up. Jack..." Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw Ennis. He smiled and Ennis lightly kissed him on the lips. Ennis went back down to Jack's neck, giving him soft little kisses as he continued to wake up. Ennis whispered in Jack's ear "I gotta hot shower runnin'. C'mon, let's go get cleaned up."

Jack groggily sat up blinking his eyes and looking at Ennis as he headed off to the bathroom, completely naked. "Looks like yer all ready to go," said Jack, with a sleepy grin on his face. Jack stripped off his clothes, it felt good to get them off after being in the mountains for a week. He headed to the bathroom, filled with warm steam, and climbed into the shower with Ennis.

Ennis pulled Jack close to him under the hot water, and held him in his arms. Ennis lifted Jack's chin, and their lips joined as their wet bodies pressed together. "What was that for, Cowboy?" Jack said when Ennis pulled away.

"Just a preview of what's comin' up later on tonight," Ennis replied with a devilish grin as his lips brushed across Jack's wet neck. Jack let out a small moan. Damn, Ennis sure knew how to push every one of his buttons. The touch of Ennis' lips slowly trailing down Jack's neck to his shoulders sent a jolt through his body, right down to his groin.

"Ennis," Jack breathed with his eyes closed, surrendering to Ennis' touch. "Thought you said this was jus' a preview."

"It is..." Ennis said, moving back up to Jack's mouth, securing his lips tightly over Jacks. Ennis pressed Jack into the wall, kissing him deeply, pressing his tongue forward into Jack's mouth. Jack thrust his hips forward, feeling Ennis' cock rub against his own. Ennis' strong, lean body continued to press Jack into the damp shower wall, as he took Jack's face into his hands, his tongue delving deeper and deeper into Jack's mouth.

Jack grabbed Ennis' ass with both his hands, pulling him even closer, grinding into his body. Ennis let out a moan, not letting it interfere with his invasion on Jack's lips and mouth. One of Ennis' hands wandered down Jack's slippery body, lower and lower, until he reached his cock. Ennis took Jack in his hand and started to stroke him.

"Oh, fuck, Ennis..." Jack moaned. After all these years, the fire between Jack and Ennis was still burning strong. Jack felt powerless every time Ennis touched him, surrendering his body to Ennis' every desire. Craving his hands all over his body, hot for his roaming lips, aching for him to enter the place that would join them together.

Ennis picked up the pace, stroking Jack faster and faster, unable to take his eyes off Jack's face. His head was leaned back against the wall, water running down his body, his eyes closed, completely engrossed by the way Ennis was making him feel. Ennis loved that he could bring so much pleasure to Jack.

Ennis also knew what would push Jack over the edge. He buried his face in Jack's neck as he continued to pump him. Ennis began kissing his neck wildly, sucking, dragging his teeth across the wet skin and biting Jack hard, leaving his mark. Jack let out a loud moan, running his fingers through Ennis hair. Ennis gave Jack's cock one last jerk, and Jack came, hard, calling out Ennis' name.

"Oh, darlin', I love makin' you that crazy," Ennis whispered into Jack's ear as he shuddered against Ennis' body. Ennis lightly kissed on Jack's neck as he came down from the high that Ennis brought him too.

Jack opened his eyes and let out a satisfied laugh "Fuck, Ennis, if tha's just the preview, what in the hell do ya have in store for me tonight?"

"Guess you'll jus' have to wait an' see," Ennis smiled. "Come on, let's get washed up and get some dinner in us. I'm starvin'!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I ain't much of a cook," Ennis yelled back to Jack as he headed down the hall to the kitchen.

"Well, what'cha lack in the kitchen, ya sure make up for in the bedroom," Jack jokingly yelled towards the kitchen as he finished putting on a fresh pair of clothes. Jack then headed down the hall to the kitchen. "So what're our choices for dinner?"

"Well," Ennis started as he looked in the fridge at their choices "we can throw somethin' on the barbecue, or we can have some a these TV dinners." Jack came up behind Ennis, putting his arms around his waist, peering over his shoulder at their choices.

"Them steaks look pretty damn good," Jack said as his stomach growled, realizing all they had to eat today were a couple of pieces of bacon for breakfast.

Ennis snatched them out of the refrigerator, turned around and gave Jack a quick kiss, then said "Well then, tha's what we'll have." Ennis opened the package, setting the steaks on a plate. He walked over to the fridge again, asking Jack, "Wanna beer?"

"Sure," Jack replied. Ennis handed him one, then got one for himself and grabbed the steaks. They both headed outside. Jack lit them both a cigarette as Ennis got the grill going. Ennis saw Jack holding a cigarette for him, and leaned towards Jack, with his mouth opened a bit, knowing Jack would pop the cigarette right in his mouth for him. Once Ennis got the grill going, they each took a seat on an old wooden bench, sitting by an even older looking picnic table.

Jack knew it would take awhile for the grill to warm up and they'd be just hanging around outside, so he figured he might as well use the opportunity to talk to Ennis some more about what the next few months would hold. He took a drag off his cigarette, then started the conversation he was dreading "Hey Ennis, I been meanin' to talk to you."

"'Bout what, darlin'?"

"Well, once I leave here, I'll prob'ly be gone for awhile. Gotta lotta stuff to take care of back home in Texas." Jack paused thinking Ennis would have something to say, but he stayed silent, a serious look on his face. So Jack continued, "I'm gonna have ta tell Lureen. Fuck. I'm goin' home after I been gone 2 damn weeks, and tell my wife I'm leavin' her and I wanna divorce."

Jack looked at Ennis, and their eyes locked. There were big changes, exciting changes waiting for them, but there would also be consequences. Other people's lives were going to painfully change, be torn apart and turned upsidedown. Ennis put his hand on Jack's knee. He knew Jack had a big mess waiting for him down in Texas. Things were going to get a hell of a lot worse before they got better.

"I know our marriage is far from perfect, but I don't imagine she's gonna take all this too well. She's gonna make this divorce as dirty an' ugly for me as possible, though cain't say as I blame her." Jack brought his hand down to Ennis's hand and held it, lacing their fingers together. "I ain't gonna fight her. She can have everythin'. The house, the business, our money, everythin'."

"All I want are my personal belongin's an' my truck. I got quite a bit a money set aside from all them commissions I made through the years from bringin' in business an' makin' all them sales." Jack paused for a moment, in deep thought. "Least I can do is let her have everythin' else. Fuck, I jus' want this over. And then there's Bobby. Now tha's a whole 'nother story..." Jack's voice trailed off as he stared off in the distance, seeing nothing.

"Jack, you want me to go with ya?"

Jack squeezed Ennis' hand, appreciating his offer "I'd love for you to come with me, but this is jus' somethin' I have to do on my own." Ennis seemed to understand. There wasn't much more Jack could say. They sat in silence for a few minutes, finishing their cigarettes.

On a lighter note, Jack changed the subject to something a little less depressing. "Well, the ranch up in Lightning Flats has a little house where my daddy's right hand man used to live. When I head up there tomorrow, I'll take a look at it and see what needs to be done. Figure I'll hire someone to fix the house up a bit 'fore we get up there. We can jus' live there 'til we build our own place."

Ennis was still a little concerned about how all this was going to work out. "Jack, you sure this is what you wanna do? I mean, I know you an' your dad don't get along so well. Might not be the most comfortable place for us to live."

"Don't you worry about me an' my dad. Damn, after puttin' up with Lureen's father, J.D. for almos' 20 years, this'll be like a vacation for me," Jack joked. His tone changed to a serious one as he looked at Ennis. "My dad ain't as bad as I make him out ta be. If he was, I sure as hell wouldn't go up there every year to help him out. He had a tough upbringin' an' a rough life. He done his best with me."

"An' as far as you thinkin' it'll be an uncomfortable place to live, shit Ennis, there's so much space up on that ranch, we probly won't even know my parents is even there, less we go lookin' for 'em." Jack smiled at Ennis, his blue eyes letting him know everything would be fine.

Ennis drew Jack's face near, kissing him gently. He pulled away, still cradling Jack's face with his hand. He rested his forehead on Jacks, and in a low voice said, "Jus' want ya to be happy."

"Ennis, yer all that's ever made me happy." Jack slid his hand between Ennis' legs, and took his mouth into his, kissing him deeply.

Ennis slowly pulled away, teasing Jack, "You're gonna hafta wait til after dinner."

"Well, if I have to wait, it better be good," Jack said with a smile.

Ennis just smiled as he headed over to the grill. He wanted tonight to be special. Ennis had always known just how much he loved Jack. He loved him more than anything in the world. And tonight was the night Ennis wanted to tell Jack, for the first time, that he loved him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Since Ennis had made dinner, Jack figured the least he could do was clean up. He started rinsing off the dishes as Ennis went out to cover up the grill. Jack heard Ennis come back in, and close the front door as he scrubbed away at a plate. And before he knew it, Ennis was behind him, his arms around his waist, kissing his neck, pressing his erection hard against Jack's ass.

"Ennis..." Jack said leaning back into Ennis' kisses, getting hard almost instantly. Ennis continued kissing, pressing into Jack, one of his hands sinking under the waist of Jack's jeans. Ennis started stroking him as he let out a moan. Hearing Jack moan pushed Ennis over the edge.

Ennis grabbed Jack's shoulders and turned him around, grabbing the collar of his shirt with both hands, yanking him forward to his mouth, their lips crashing together like magnets. Jack took Ennis's face in his hands, trying in a desperate manner to kiss him as deeply as he could, his tongue delving deep into Ennis' mouth. Ennis pressed Jack into the counter, grinding his hard cock into Jacks.

Both men were breathing hard, Ennis reaching for Jack's buttons. They stammered down the hall, frantically undressing eachother, kissing, biting, grabbing, tripping over ripped off clothes. Ennis held Jack's face, kissing him hard, all the while pushing him closer towards the bed. Jack moaned deep into Ennis' mouth, wanting more, wanting more of him. Ennis shoved Jack back onto the bed, pouncing on him wildly, with no mercy.

Ennis laid on top of Jack, kissing him deeply, their hot tongues swirling, his hands grabbing Jack's hips hard, pressing and grinding their cocks together. Then going down to Jack's neck, kissing, sucking, teeth grazing his skin. Jack's fingers running through Ennis's hair, his eyes closed, moaning, drowning in Ennis's wet kisses. Their bodies pressed tightly together, moving, rubbing, sending drips of pleasure to the tips of their pounding cocks.

Ennis's pulled his mouth away from Jack's neck, and they looked deep into eachother's eyes, as their bodies continued to move together. Ennis stroked Jack's beautiful face with his hand, looking deep into the eyes of the man he loved. He then buried his face close to Jack, breathing in his scent, wrapping his arms tightly around and underneath Jack, holding him close, so close. Jack closed his eyes, holding onto Ennis for dear life, their bodies moving to a rhythm, like the beat of a heart.

The touching, the feeling, the holding, they were completely lost in one another. Ennis loving Jack so much in this moment that it hurt. Needing him closer, his skin, his scent, his mouth, his arms, everything. Feelings for Jack he couldn't hold in any longer.

He raised his head and through his misty eyes, he looked at Jack, his love, his life.

As their eyes locked and time stood still, those three beautiful words came pouring out of Ennis's mouth, straight from his heart.

"I love you, Jack."

"Oh, Ennis.." Jack whispered, completely choked up. "I love you."

Desperately, violently, they clung to eachother. Never had the need for each other been so strong. They needed to get closer, they had to get closer. Hot, searing lips, kisses of fire, hands wandering over sweaty bodies. Ennis rolling over, bringing Jack on top of him. Tongues burning, mouths sealed, moaning and pressing closer still. Jack going for Ennis' neck, finding the spot that made him moan.

"Oh, Jack," Ennis whimpered, trying to catch his breath, "take me, Jack."

Ennis needed to feel Jack inside him, inside his body. He needed Jack to make love to him. Ennis brought his legs up, wrapping them around Jack's waist. Jack positioned himself, spit in his hand, then pressed the tip of his cock to Ennis's opening. Ennis let out a loud moan as he felt Jack slowly enter his body. Jack pulled out, then shallowly entered him again, teasing Ennis' hole, only letting the head of his cock penetrate him. Ennis was breathing hard, letting Jack drive him crazy, just waiting, waiting for him to fuck him hard.

Jack knew what Ennis wanted. He gradually picked up the pace, each time sinking deeper and deeper into his hot, tight hole. Ennis grabbed Jack's ass, intensifying the thrusts, forcing Jack's dick even further up into his body. Their kissing was beyond wild. Devouring eachother's lips, showing no mercy. Rough and deep, teeth drawing blood. The fucking getting harder and deeper, the pleasure of it, forcing out noises and moans.

Jack lifted himself off Ennis, adjusting the thrusts until he found the spot. Ennis let out a cry as Jack repeatedly pounded into the spot, then angled himself so only the head of his cock was rubbing, rubbing, rubbing hard against that magic place deep inside Ennis.

Jack had Ennis so fucking hot, he could hardly breathe. He was so close, almost there. Jack reached down and grabbed Ennis' cock, squeezing and stroking in time with his powerful thrusts, fucking Ennis as hard as he could, with all his might. Pounding, thrusting, Jack's cock sliding in and out, in and out of Ennis's hole. And then Ennis came, so hard and so strong, Jack taking him higher than he had ever been. He let out a loud moan, clenching tightly to Jack as his pleasure emptied in waves into Jack's hand.

Ennis then grabbed Jack's ass again, and thrusted him one last time up into his body, and with that, Jack erupted, crying out Ennis's name. As the last spasm of his orgasm started to fade, Jack collapsed onto Ennis, worn and out of breath. Ennis held Jack as they slowly came down, stroking his hair.

Jack finally pulled out of Ennis and rolled on his back. Ennis handed Jack a towel so he could wipe off his hand. Ennis settled back on the pillows ready for sleep. "Come here, lil' darlin'," Ennis whispered as he held out his arm for Jack. Jack nestled in Ennis's arms, resting his head on his shoulder. They held eachother tightly, as they drifted off to sleep. There were no words. There was no noise.

Just Jack, Ennis and their incredible love for one another. 


	6. Chapter 6

_When he was 9 years old, his dad took him and his brother down a dirt road to an old irrigation ditch. Down where he grew up, there were two old guys ranched up together. Earl and Rich, they were tough ol' birds. One day Earl was found dead in an irrigation ditch. A tire iron had been taken to him. He was spurred up and drug around by his dick until it pulled off. His dad made sure Ennis and his brother had seen it._

Since then, Ennis would have nightmares from time to time about that day, of what his dad had forced him to see so many years ago. He always knew what was coming in these dreams. Sometimes he would see everything, just as if he were there again, other times, if he was lucky, he would wake up in a sweat right before he saw Earl. The dream was always pretty much the same. But the dream he had on this night was different--very different.

_Ennis could see the irrigation ditch ahead, his dad's strong hand on his shoulder, pushing him along to a place he didn't want to go. Ennis could already see the outline of a body. As he got closer, he noticed his dad was no longer with him. He realized he was no longer a 9 year old boy, but a grown man._

_As he approached the top of the irrigation ditch, the body he saw was not Earl's as it was in his childhood. Ennis' body froze in horror as he looked down and saw Jack's body lying at the bottom of the ditch, mangled just as Earl's was. Ennis tried to scream, but nothing would come out. He tried to go to Jack, but he couldn't move. All he could do was stand there, helpless, looking down on Jack._

Ennis's eyes bolted open. He was shaking. His breathing was heavy, and his pillow was soaked with sweat. He looked over and Jack was sound asleep, his arm draped over one of the pillows. Ennis quietly got out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed a shirt. It was almost 4:30 in the morning, still pretty early, but Ennis knew he would never get back to sleep.

He closed the bedroom door behind him and put his shirt on as he walked down the hall. He went in the kitchen and got some coffee started, then headed for the bathroom to take a leak. When he was done, he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his hair and forehead were still covered with sweat. His face was a sickly shade of white, as if he had just seen a ghost. He splashed cold water on his face over and over again, the cold water snapping his body out of that place between asleep and awake. Ennis dried his face off with a towel then headed for the kitchen.

He poured himself a cup of coffee, grabbed a pack of cigarettes and headed outside. He sat out back on the old picnic table, resting his feet on the bench. He immediately lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. He was still shaking, unable to get the horrid vision of Jack lying in a ditch out of his head.

_Where the hell did that dream come from? It was always Earl in the dreams, always. Why'd I dream it was Jack? It's not s'posed to be Jack. Nothin' bad is s'posed to happen to Jack._

Ennis lit cigarette after cigarette. Wondering if he and Jack were doing the right thing. _Two cowboys ranchin up together in Wyomin'? What the hell are we thinkin'?_ Ennis was willing to deal with any kind of danger that may come his way. But Jack? If anything like that ever happened to Jack...

Ennis cleared his head. He couldn't go there. He couldn't imagine loosing Jack like that.

"Mornin', Cowboy," Jack said as he slid right behind Ennis.

"Christ, Jack!" Ennis about jumped out of his skin, and off the table about 3 feet.

"Ennis! It's just me!" Jack was wrapped in a blanket, his hair tossled, wondering what the hell had gotten into Ennis.

"Jesus Jack! Ya always sneak up on people like that! Ya scared the shit outta me!"

"Ennis, what the hell're you talkin' about? I just came out to say good mornin', I wasn't tryin' to scare you!" He could tell something was wrong with Ennis. He was in that "place" again where he built up that wall of his and wouldn't let anyone in, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let anything out.

"Jus wasn't expectin' ya to be out here this early, Jack. Tha's all." Ennis replied, knowing he had over reacted.

As Jack walked closer to Ennis, he noticed how hard Ennis was breathing. "C'mere, cowboy." Jack opened the blanket up and took Ennis in, wrapping themselves closely together. Ennis wasn't holding Jack like he usually did. On this morning he held him in a strong embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around Jack's body like a vice. Like he was protecting him. Jack could feel Ennis's heart pounding and body trembling between the two of them.

As Jack started to pull away from Ennis to ask him what the hell was the matter, Ennis's grip on Jack grew stronger, unwilling to let him go. The more Jack tried to pull away, the tighter Ennis held him. Ennis was not letting him go.

"Ennis!" Jack yelled, and shoved Ennis hard, finally breaking the embrace. "Ennis! What the hell happened to you? Fuck, I get up, come out here to tell ya 'mornin, and ya jump about 10 feet outta your skin. Then I invite ya in my blanket an' you're shakin' an' breathin' hard an' your heart's racin'! An' when I try ta pull away to ask if you're ok, you won't let go a me!" Jack was concerned, Ennis was obviously worried or spooked about something.

Ennis looked at Jack, hoping the eye contact would make what he was saying more believable. "Jack, I'm fine. You jus' scared me a little is all."

"So tha's your answer?" Jack wasn't buying it. At all.

Ennis turned away, lit another cigarette and looked back at Jack, "I'm fine."

Jack's concern was fading quickly. His temper starting to rise. "_I'm fine_ is your answer. _I'm fine_ is what you're givin' me."

"Jack..." Ennis started but was cut off.

"Ennis, cut the crap. You think I can't tell when somethin's eatin' away at you? You gonna make me wonder all day what's goin' on? You gonna make me go crazy, wonderin' if maybe yer havin' second thoughts about us? Or maybe, ya jus' want me to go back to Texas an' just stay there! I don't know what you're thinkin' Ennis! And that's the type a shit that goes through my head when you bottle yourself up like this!"

Ennis took a drag off his cigarette and sat down on the bench, looking at the ground. He exhaled and looked up at Jack. Jack was waiting for an answer. He was waiting for the truth. Ennis took another drag. "Jack, I was just sittin' out here, tryin' to clear my head. I had one of them dreams again. When I was a kid. My dad takin' us down to that ol' irrigation ditch to see Earl."

Jack's face softened and he went and sat next to Ennis and put his arm around him. "It'll be alright. It was jus' a dream. Jus' a bad dream." Jack rubbed Ennis' back, trying to sooth him. "Usually them dreams don't upset you this much, Ennis."

Ennis took a final drag off his cigarette and flicked it in the yard. He looked off in the distance as the dark sky slowly started to fade and the light from the sun started to glow from underneath the horizon. "Jack, this dream was different. Scared the shit outta me. I was walkin' down that road, and it was me, like I am now. I wasn't no kid anymore. An' I kept gettin' closer an' closer, an' then..." Ennis put his face in his hands and let out a huge sigh.

"Then what, Ennis?"

As Ennis looked at Jack, his eyes welled up a bit. "And then I saw it was you layin' down there."

It broke Jack's heart to see Ennis so shaken. "Aw, Ennis. I'm ok. I'm here sittin' right next to you. Not a scratch on me. It was jus' a dream. It's not real." Jack pulled Ennis close, slowly rocking him and stroking his hair. "It's all right, it's all right," Jack whispered in his ear.

"Jack, I'm jus' scared," Ennis said as Jack continued to comfort him. "I'm scared somethin's gonna happen to you. Or somethin's gonna happen if someone catches wind about two cowboys ranchin' up together. I don't know what kinda place we're goin' to. I don't know what kinda people is up there. Shit, I don't know nothin' about where we're goin', Jack."

"Ennis, we're gonna be fine, you'll see. I ain't gonna let anythin' bad happen to either one of us, I promise. Them ranches up there are spread all over the place. Hard to get to know anybody real well when the next closest house is almos' four miles away." Jack grabbed the cigarettes from the table and lit two of them and gave one to Ennis.

As the sun started to rise, Jack put his arm around Ennis and drew him close. He was going to tell Ennis all about the ranch that was about to become their future.

"Ok, Ennis. It's called Black Canyon Ranch, 'bout 15 miles north of Lightning Flats. Been in the family a long time. Hell, most a my family is buried up there. My great-granpa bought it off an old rancher he worked with for almos' 20 years. The rancher's family was all dead an' gone, so he gave him a sweet deal on it. My great-granpa was poor as shit, but the ranch was his. By the time my grandfather took it over, the place was really startin' to take shape. It done good for a lotta years. Just in the past 15 years or so it started goin' to shit."

"It's a big ranch, 'bout 2,000 acres. At it's best it my dad had a 150 cow operation goin' on. There's quite a few pastures, an' some shallow canyons that open onto the meadows. An' on the far west side of the ranch, there's some steep chalk bluffs, an I tell you, there ain't nothin' like ridin' by 'em as the sun sets at night."

"My mom an' dad's house is the first thing you see when you turn off the ol' dirt road. Then a bit north a them is a big barn, a set a corrals, a shop, an' a couple a sheds. An' north a that is the house where my dad's right hand man lived for a lotta years. We'll be livin' there for awhile til we can build our own place."

Jack looked over at Ennis. He could almost see the fear being washed away, and he swore he could have seen a twinkle in Ennis's eye. "We're gonna have ta work our asses off, Ennis. Ain't gonna be easy. But I know we can do it."

Ennis looked at Jack and smiled, his fears gone for now. He rested his head on Jack's shoulder as they watched the sun come up over the horizon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After watching the sun rise and having breakfast with Ennis, Jack packed up his bag again, ready to head on up to Lightning Flats. He carried his bag to the front door and set it down, then turned around to tell Ennis goodbye. Ennis took Jack in his arms, lightly pressing their lips together. As much as Jack hated saying goodbye to Ennis through the years, he always loved the way Ennis kissed him right before they parted.

Ennis lightly pressed his mouth against Jacks soft, warm lips. He kissed him tender and slow, then brought his roughened hands up to Jack's face, caressing him in a way that made him quiver. He drew Jack's mouth closer with his hands as he ran his fingers through his hair, gently working his lips open with his tongue, kissing him deeply and passionately. They stood kissing like that for as long as they could, but the time came for them to say goodbye one last time.

Jack started to pull away, but Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling his body close, close enough for Jack to feel the hardness beneath Ennis's jeans. Ennis's lips lightly trailed along Jack's neck, as his hands slowly wandered down to Jack's hips, gently pulling him into his erection. Jack's arms were around Ennis now, his hands gliding down Ennis's back. "Oh, Jack," Ennis whispered into his ear.

"Ennis, you know I gotta go," Jack breathed, trying to ignore the tingles running through his body.

Ennis was breathing harder now, as his lips continued to brush lightly across Jack's neck. He slowly started to unbutton Jack's shirt, and in that low husky voice of his, Ennis replied, "This is the las' time we're ever gonna hafta say goodbye, an' this is how the las' time should be."

Jack closed his eyes and let out a small moan, as Ennis slowly walked him towards the couch undressing him. Their mouths met as Jack helped Ennis shed off his clothes, until they were both pressed against eachother, warm and naked. Usually by this time, Ennis would be getting wild and desperate for Jack, but this time his kisses stayed soft, his touch stayed gentle and slow.

Ennis sat back on the couch and Jack got on top of him, straddling him, his knees planted firmly against Ennis's hips. Their lips came together in a tender lock, their tongues wandered deep and gentle. Ennis slowly ran his hands down Jack's back, as he pulled their bodies closer together. They deliberately took it slow, as Jack straddled Ennis, savoring the pleasure they felt as their bodies moved together, as their cocks rubbed between them.

Ennis reached behind Jack, his finger tracing down his crack until he found the place that would join them together. Jack let out a moan as Ennis slid his finger into his warm hole, gently thrusting into him as their bodies melted together. Their kisses were wet and lingering, their hearts beating close together.

Ennis slid his finger out of Jack, and Jack raised his body up a bit as Ennis spit in his hand and prepared to enter him. Ennis took his cock in his hand and held it steady as Jack slowly lowered himself, pausing when he felt Ennis's tip touch his opening. As they gazed into eachother's eyes, Ennis rubbed the head of his cock across Jack's hole, slicking him with his pre-cum.

They were both breathing hard, their foreheads pressed together. As Ennis took Jack's ass in his hands, Jack slowly sunk down taking Ennis's length into his body. They let out soft moans, and whispered eachother's names as Jack rode Ennis slow and deep. Their lips came together with passion as they caressed eachother's faces and they were in that dizzy place again where they were no longer two, but one.

Jack continued to ride Ennis, sliding up and down his shaft, the friction of their bodies pressed together rubbing Jack's cock. Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack's lower back, and started pushing his hips against Jack's thrusting. They held each other tightly as their lovemaking intensified. Jack feeling the incredible fullness of Ennis inside him and Ennis feeling Jack's warm tightness wrapped around him.

Deeper and deeper, in and out. The sliding, the moaning, taking each other to the edge. Harder and harder, thrusting and pounding. Jack riding and Ennis bucking. Hard breathing and lips coming together, tongues burning, and riding, riding, riding hard; and feeling it swell up in their groins, the mind blowing pleasure building and building, crying out each other's names...and then the sweet release. Ennis emptying deep inside Jack; and Jack spilling the hot liquid between their bodies.

Then coming down from the high in eachother's arms, their hot, sweaty bodies still joined. And both holding on to that feeling as long as they could, that incredible feeling they have whenever they are together.

---------------------------------------------

Jack finally made it out to his truck. Ennis was standing by the door as Jack started up the truck. He leaned in and kissed Jack goodbye.

"I'll be back in a few weeks." Jack smiled at Ennis. "I'll call ya when I'm headin' on up to get you. In the meantime, we both gotta lot of stuff to take care of."

As Jack drove off, Ennis smiled, knowing it was the last time.


	7. Chapter 7

As Jack turned onto the gravel driveway leading to the house where he grew up, he saw his mom step out on the porch, just as she always did when she heard someone come up the drive. 

As Jack turned onto the gravel driveway leading to the house where he grew up, he saw his mom step out on the porch, just as she always did when she heard someone come up the drive. When Jack stepped out of the truck, a huge smile came across her face as she hurried to him, excitedly calling his name, "Jack!" Her boy was home.

Jack's blue eyes were shining as he took his mom into his arms, giving her a huge hug. "Aw, mom, I missed ya!" It had been only 6 months since he last visited, but she held onto her son as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Aww, lemme have a look at you, Jack," his mother said as she pulled away, running her hand down his arm and taking his hand. The second she saw the look on her son's face, she knew something had happened. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was happy, happier than she had ever seen him. "Oh, Jack, I've never seen you look so happy."

"I am happy, mom," Jack beamed as they headed towards the house. "Is daddy around? I gotta lot to talk to ya guys about."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis headed down the road in his truck, his stomach was churning and in knots. He was on his way to pick up his girls. Alma had agreed to let him take the girls for a couple of days, even though he wasn't supposed to get them until the following week. She had also agreed to talk to him in private when he came to get the girls.

His plan was to tell Alma about Jack upfront. There was no beating around the bush with her. He knew Alma's reaction wasn't going to be good, however he went about it. But it was going to be harder to find the right way to tell his daughters, if there even was a right way. He thought about being very vague with them, telling them Jack was just a good friend, but in the end he knew he wanted to tell them the truth.

Ennis pulled in front of Alma's house and turned the truck off. He was sweating bullets. He sat there for a minute, working up the courage to go in there and tell Alma everything. _Fuck. Here goes nothin'_, Ennis thought as he headed for the front door.

Before he could even knock, the door flew open and he was greeted by Junior. "Daddy!" she said as her eyes lit up, giving her dad a big hug.

"Hey there, Junior! How's my girl?"

"Daddy, I'm so glad we're spendin' the next few days with you! I got so much to tell ya!" Junior looked mighty happy. _Must be about a boy or a new job or somethin'_ he thought.

"Well, Junior, can't wait to hear all about it," Ennis thought he was going to be sick. He just wanted to get this over with. "Is your mama around?"

"Sure, come on in, Daddy, I'll go get her." Junior ran to the back of the house yelling "Maaa! Daddy's here!"

Ennis sat on the couch. He was almost sure his face must have been green by now. Thoughts of what he was going to tell Alma started running through his head, but luckily his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Daddy," Francine said as she walked into the living room, her little brother's hand in hers.

"Fran! Well look at you, you're a big sister!" Ennis walked over to Fran and kissed her on her head.

"Yeah, just keepin' an eye on him for mama." Fran was her usual quiet self around her dad.

Ennis could hear Junior and Alma speaking in a hushed tone as they walked towards the living room together. "Ennis..." Alma half-greeted him. Not happy to see him. Not upset to see him.

"Come on Fran, let's go out back an' play with Robbie for awhile," Junior said as she led them to the back door. Her mom had just told her to take the kids out back so she could have some private time with her dad.

They shuffled out the back door, Junior closing it behind them. This was it. Ennis looked at Alma and forced a weak smile. "How ya been, Alma?" he asked as he leaned in to give her a quick peck on her cheek. He didn't know why the hell he did this every time he saw her. Old habits die hard he guessed, besides, she never seemed to mind.

"Doin' good, Ennis, how 'bout you?"

"Doin' real, real good. Tha's kinda what I wanted to talk to ya 'bout today."

Alma noticed that Ennis did look really good. He didn't have that dead, empty look he usually did. In fact, she thought he looked happy. Really happy. Something she had never seen.

"Well, Ennis, let's hava seat," Alma said, motioning for the couch, wondering what Ennis wanted to talk to her about. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to hear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy! Git down here!" Jack yelled up the stairs as his mom fixed him a cup of coffee.

"So, Jack, wha's all this fussin' about?"

"Thanks, ma." Jack said as he took the coffee cup from her and kissed her on the cheek. "Now hold yer horses, we gotta wait til dad gets here."

Jack and his mom sat at the kitchen table. She was telling him about the headaches his dad had been dealing with on the ranch, and how they were down to about 50 head of cattle that were not in the best of shape.

Jack's dad shuffled into the kitchen. The years on the ranch really had taken a toll on his body. "Hey, boy." Jack's dad said as he sat down at the table. There were no handshakes or hugs, nor were they expected. Jack had grown accustomed to his dad's "greetings" through the years. He had grown accustomed to a lot of things from his dad during the years.

"Jack has somethin' he wants to talk to us about, don't you Jack?" His mom said, hoping her words would break the uncomfortable tension between Jack and his dad.

Jack's dad looked at him, eyeballing him up and down. "Is that right, boy? What you got to tell us _now_?" Jack tried not to let the way his dad had emphasized the word "now" upset him. _What crazy thing ya gonna tell us now_? He knew that's what his dad wanted to say.

Jack took a deep breath, then started to smile, his white teeth brightening up the entire room. "I'm comin' back home. To stay. Gonna get this ranch up an runnin' again."

"Oh Jack!" His mom squealed with delight as she patted his hand with hers. "You're commin' home!" Nothing could have scraped the smile off her face.

Jack looked at his dad. If he didn't know any better, he would say his dad actually looked a little pleased. He should have known better. "You bringin' that wife a yours an' that son a yours up here too? Or are ya comin' up alone?" His dad paused for a second then looked his son right in the eye "Or maybe you're bringin' someone else..._a friend_...up here with ya."

Jack stared at his dad, his eyes turning an icy cold blue. "Yes, dad as a matter a fact I am bringin' someone up here with me. Ennis Del Mar. What was that you said to me when I told you we was gonna come up here someday? Somethin' about my crazy dreams? Wasn't that what you said, dad?" He and his dad glared at each other. And Jack was about to do something he had never done before. He kept staring right back at his dad.

In the past, he had always let his dad stare him down. He was the one that always turned away. And the second he broke the eye contact with his dad, he knew he had been defeated. They both new who had won, his dad made sure of that.

But this time, this time, he refused to turn away from his dad. He was not going to let that smug son of a bitch win. Jack knew if he looked away from his dad right now, things would never work out with him and Ennis up here. Jack leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table, staring the old man down with eyes of steel.

Jack's mom stood up, in a tizzy, trying to diffuse the situation. "Can I get anyone some more coffee?"

In a calm, confident voice, not once taking his eyes off his dad, Jack said, "Mom, sit down." She wasn't about to argue with anyone. She sat down, all of them sitting in silence. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. A dull knife.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack's dad sprung up out of his chair, threw his hands in the air, his face red, and yelled "Fine! Bring 'em up here! Think ya guys can fix this place up? Go ahead an try, ya bunch a god damned big shots!" And with that, Jack's dad stormed out of the house, defeated.

Jack looked at his mom and they both smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, are ya gonna say anythin' Ennis? Or ya just gonna sit there?"

Ennis looked down and took a deep breath. He then turned and faced Alma. Poor Alma. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He had caused her enough hurt to last a lifetime. "Alma, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya. I ain't told no one else yet. I figure I owed it to ya to tell ya first."

Alma smiled, laughing a little nervously, "What is it, Ennis?" _Was it a new job? Did he get a promotion? Was he moving?_

Ennis looked down and started talking in a low voice. "Well, truth is, I'm movin' in a couple a weeks."

"Movin'? Where ya movin'? You'll still be able to see the girls, won't ya?"

"Course I'll still see the girls. I'm movin' up to this ranch, 'bout an hour an a half drive north a Riverton."

"Wow...movin', a new job workin' on a ranch. Tha's great, Ennis." But she could tell by the look on his face there was more he had to tell her. "What is it, Ennis?"

"I-I'm not goin' up there by myself..." Ennis hesitated, he didn't quite know what to say next.

"Ennis, I think tha's great. The girls an I worry about you bein' alone---"

Before she could finish the sentence, Ennis blurted out "I'm movin' up there with Jack Twist." He couldn't even look at her when he said it.

"Your old _fishin'_ buddy?" Alma barely got out, as the look on her face started to change.

Ennis could see the tears forming in her eyes. She started breathing heavily, trying hard to hold it together. Her mind flashed back to the day she saw her husband kissing another man, just outside their _home_. She remembered tying the note to his fishing pole, _knowing_ he would never see it. She remembered all the sad, lonely nights, when he was off with Jack, fishing.

Alma got up from the couch, walking nowhere, her back to Ennis. Then the tears started to fall. She couldn't breathe, the room was spinning, it felt like the world was crashing down on her. Ennis sprung off the couch. It looked like she was going to fall. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to steady her, only to have it shoved away.

"DON'T you touch me, Ennis Del Mar. Don't you dare touch me." Alma cried.

"Alma," Ennis wanted to at least try and comfort her. "Alma, I'm sorry..."

Alma turned around to face Ennis. Her eyes were wild and filled with fire. "Did you jus' tell me you're _sorry?_!" The tears that were falling now were not tears of shock or sadness, but tears of anger. Years of built up anger. "What're you sorry for? Are ya sorry I saw ya kissin' your fishin' buddy from Texas after ya hadn't seen him in four years? Or are ya sorry that I **know** you an' Jack never gone fishin'?" Alma was almost shouting now. "One a the las' times you gone fishin' with him while we was still married, I tied a note to your fishin' pole. Your fishin' pole that had never been used! Know what I wrote? _Ennis, please bring us home some trouts. Love, Alma_. You never got the note! I checked after ya got back an' told me 'bout all the fish you caught!"

Every lie Ennis had ever told was showing in Alma's face. Hurt, sadness, anger, disgust. It was all there. Ennis knew Alma would never forgive him. There was nothing left for Ennis to say that he hadn't already said. So he said it again. "Alma, I'm so sorry. I didn't wanna hurt you. I sure as hell didn't mean to hurt you."

Alma's anger had quickly turned to sadness as she heard Ennis say those words. She looked at Ennis, as the tears fell from her puffy eyes. As much as it would pain her, she had to know. "Do ya love him?"

"Yes, Alma, I do."

"How long have you loved him?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Alma..." Ennis didn't want to answer her.

"Did you love him when you married me, Ennis?" she softly cried. She knew the answer. Somewhere deep inside, she had known the answer all along.

"Yes." Ennis said, looking down. He couldn't lie. She deserved the truth. He could at least give her the truth.

Alma was completely heartbroken. She didn't have the strength to stand anymore, so she sat down in the chair "Why, Ennis? Why? Why'd ya marry me? Our whole marriage was a lie. Everything was a lie. Why would ya do that to me? I loved you Ennis." Alma put her face in her hands and started to cry. "Why, Ennis?" she kept asking between sobs.

Ennis walked over to where she was sitting and knelt in front of her. He put his arms around her, and she didn't resist. She cried in Ennis' arms, muttering words he couldn't understand. He held her in silence until she was done crying.

When she finally stopped, she pulled away and looked at Ennis through her puffy eyes and in a very low voice said, "You best be goin' to your truck now. I'll send the girls out." Alma stood up and walked past Ennis, leaving him in the room alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack, is Ennis the reason you're so happy?" Jack and his mom were sitting on the old swing on the front porch, just like they used to when he was younger. That's where they would sit on summer nights. Sometimes talking, sometimes just listening to the crickets. It was their special place.

Jack looked at his mom and smiled, "Yeah, mom. He makes me happy."

"Jack," his mom started as she brushed her fingers through his hair, just like she did when he was younger, "You love Ennis, don't you?"

"More than anythin' " Jack replied.

"Jack, tha's all I ever wanted for you." she said with a smile as they swayed back and forth on the swing. Her heart was full. She had never been so happy as she was this night, sitting with her son.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack had quite a nest egg he had been saving up through the years. Every commission check he had received in the past 16 years had gone into his own account. Finally, all those miserable years of selling farm equipment and stirring up business and clients for JD had paid off. 

As Jack signed the check for a contractor to renovate the small house, he realized this was the first time in 16 years he would be taking money from this account, instead of putting it in. Jack inwardly smiled as he handed the check to Wade. He promised himself long ago that the only way he would ever touch that money was if it were for him and Ennis. And this was for him and Ennis.

"Ok Jack," Wade started as he put the check in the front pocket of his shirt, "I'm gonna get started tomorrow, prob'ly bring two a' my workers with me. I'm guessin' if we work straight for a week or two, should be just 'bout done 'fore you get back."

"Sounds great, Wade," Jack said as they shook hands. "Be sure to clear your calendar. When I get back up here, I'll be callin' on ya to get the rest a' the ranch fixed up an' lookin' good."

"Will do, Jack," Wade said as he headed out of the old house.

Jack looked around in the old house where he now stood alone. He could just imagine the new windows, the freshly painted walls, and the refinished hardwood floor, that was now hidden by old, dirty carpet. He looked over at the old fireplace that hadn't been used in years, and imagined sitting next to it with Ennis on cold nights.

As Jack stood there, knowing in a matter of weeks Ennis would be here with him, it hit him. _This is gonna be our home. This is where we're gonna wake up next to each other every mornin', an' fall asleep next to each other every night._ Jack had never been so happy in his life. And he couldn't wait to spend the rest of it with Ennis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis had just dropped Francine off at a friend's house for the day. Junior wanted to talk to him about something, alone. Ennis figured it would be a good time to tell her about Jack, so he told Junior he had something to talk to her about as well.

"Sounds great, Daddy! Let's make it a date!" Junior had said. She thought it would be nice if they headed up to the mountains with the horses and did some horseback riding on their "special father/daughter day" as she had called it. Ennis had always adored Junior. There was a special bond between them that Ennis didn't have with Fran, and Junior didn't have with Alma. From the day Junior was born, it had always been that way.

Ennis and Junior rode along the trail, laughing and talking. Ennis couldn't believe how fast his daughter had grown up. It seemed like just yesterday he was teaching her how to ride a horse, holding her tightly in front of him as she grasped the reigns in her small hands. And now here she was, a young woman, riding next to him on her own.

After awhile, they reached a quiet spot by a stream in the shade. "Let's stop here for awhile, Daddy." Junior had packed them both a lunch and brought along a picnic blanket. As Ennis tied up the horses, Junior spread out the blanket and unpacked their lunches.

"So, wha's for lunch, Junior? Steak?"

"Don't get too excited, Daddy, I just made some sandwiches." Junior laughed. They sat close to the stream enjoying their lunch. All of the sudden, Junior got real quiet, and put her sandwich down. She couldn't hold her news in much longer.

"Wha's a matter, Sweetheart?"

Junior looked at her dad and a big smile came across her face, one of those smiles that made her eyes shine. "Daddy, I got somethin' to tell you. Thing is, I been datin' Kurt for almos' two years now...an'...well, we're gettin' married."

Ennis froze when he heard Junior say that. "What? You're gettin' married?"

"Yeah, we're gettin' married this fall. Francine's gonna sing, and Monroe's gonna cater it. An' I would love it if you came, Daddy. I was kinda hopin' you'd walk me down the isle an' give me away." Junior looked excitedly at her dad with those big brown eyes of hers, making his heart turn to putty.

"My lil' girl's gettin' married?" Ennis was still half in shock. He paused for a minute, then looked at Junior and asked her, "Does he love you?"

Touched by her dad's question, Junior's eyes welled up a bit. "Yes, Daddy, he does." You could hear the smile in Junior's words.

Ennis sat there quietly for a moment. _My lil' girl's gettin' married. Married. And she wants me to give her away. Where the hell has all the time gone?_ Ennis looked at his daughter with an ache in his heart and choked out "'Course I'll walk ya down the isle, Sweetheart."

"Oh, Daddy!" Junior threw herself into his arms, shedding a few tears of joy. Ennis held his daughter tight. He didn't want to give her away to another man. But Junior was happy and in love. He new he had to let her go. Ennis pulled away and looked at his daughter and kissed her on her forehead. "So why don't ya tell me some more 'bout this Kurt fella."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had everything in order, as much as it could be. The house would be done in about 2 weeks, and some furniture was going to be delivered in 3 weeks. _That should work out jus' fine_ Jack thought to himself.

Jack's dad had come around a bit in the past couple of days. He could see that Jack was serious about moving up here. Jack had the next three weeks all planned out. He hired some guys to come in and do a little work on the ranch while he was gone. Old, broken fences that had never been fixed needed to be put back up. The barn needed a lot of work done in it and equipment needed to be fixed. He was even going to have them build a small stable for the horses.

Jack was satisfied with how things were slowly starting to take shape. One good thing about working for JD all these years, Jack sure knew what needed to be done to run a business. But the real work would start when he and Ennis came back up to the ranch. There was still a lot of hard work ahead.

Jack hugged his mom goodbye. "Suppose we'll be headin' on up in a few weeks. I'll call ya and let ya know when to be expectin' us."

"Oh, Jack. I'm so happy your comin' home." Then in a soft, low voice, she whispered in Jack's ear, "I can't wait to meet your Ennis." Jack pulled away from his mom and smiled.

Jack looked up on the porch at his dad. "See ya in a few weeks, Dad. Keep an eye on all them workers. Be sure an' ride their asses."

Jack's dad just scowled, "I know how to run a ranch, boy. Don't need no one tellin' me how things should be done." Jack just rolled his eyes at his dad's response, not knowing that his dad was secretly thrilled about getting the ranch back to the way it used to be.

Jack got in his truck, and waved to his parents as he drove off. The only thing that was going to get him through these next few weeks of hell was knowing he'd be coming back up here with Ennis. Jack headed down the road, each mile bringing him closer to Texas, closer to what he was going to have to tell Lureen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, s'pose we should start headin' back," Ennis said as he sat up. He and Junior had been laying on the blanket looking at the shapes of the clouds, pointing out what they had found, just like they did when she was little. "Look, there's a horse," Ennis had said as he pointed up to a cloud that looked nothing like it. He and Junior had laughed as he tried to convince her there really was a cloud up there that looked like a horse.

Junior sat up and looked at her dad. "Didn't you wanna talk to me 'bout somethin' before we left?"

Oh shit. This was it. Ennis was about to tell Junior about him and Jack. He just prayed that things would stay the same between them, that Junior would be able to accept who he was. Ennis took a deep breath. He looked off in the distance and said, "Junior, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya. I been dreadin' this for the past few days. I don't know how you're gonna take it, an' I'm afraid it's gonna change the way ya feel 'bout me...an' about us."

"Daddy, what is it? Everythin' ok?"

"Junior, I'm gonna be movin' in a few weeks, gonna go up an' live on a ranch an' work there too. I'm still gonna be able to see ya all the time. Just about an hour north a Riverton."

"Well, that's good news, Daddy. Isn't it?"

"Darlin', there ain't no beatin' around the bush with this, so I'm jus' gonna come right on out an' say it. I'm movin' up there with someone. I'm movin' up there with Jack." Junior was looking at her dad, confused, still unsure of what he was trying to tell her.

Ennis looked at his daughter, he never thought he would have to tell her this. All these years Ennis had held in his secret, and this week, finally letting the secret out, was proving to be one of the hardest weeks of his life. As Ennis's eyes met Junior's, he finally let her know who he really was. "Junior, I love Jack. Crazy 'bout him, in fact. I'm movin' up to the ranch because I wanna spend the rest a' my life with him." Ennis searched his daughter's face for some kind of reaction.

Junior was trying to process what she just heard. _Daddy? Loves a man?_ "You love a man? But I thought...you was married to mama..." Junior was so confused, she didn't really know what she was saying or what she wanted to ask.

"Junior, I hurt a lot a' people I love, 'specially your mama. I ain't proud a' that. I hid what I felt an' who I was for a lotta years. I was embarrassed an' ashamed. Men ain't supposed to love each other like that. But tha's how I always have, an' always will love Jack."

Junior and Ennis sat in silence for a few minutes. He could see that she was in deep thought, trying to process what he had just told her. "Wow, Daddy. I jus' don't know what ta say."

"How 'bout tellin' me you're still my lil' girl?" Ennis prayed that Junior would still love him just the same. He would die if he ever lost the special connection they shared.

"Oh, Daddy, I'll always be your lil' girl," Junior said as she wrapped her arms around him. Ennis held his daughter close as he tried to hold back the tears. He knew his Junior well enough to know that their bond had not been broken. It had just grown a hell of a lot stronger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their ride back to Ennis's truck was quiet. Ennis gave Junior a wink as she handed him the reigns so he could load the horses up in the trailer. Junior waited in the truck, thinking about her dad. And Jack.

Ennis climbed in the truck and they headed down the road.

"Daddy, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Well, sure, darlin'. Ask me anythin' you want." _Please don't ask me about Jack._

"Is he the same Jack you used to go fishin' with? The one I met at your house a few years ago?"

"Yeah, Junior. That's him."

"You known him a long time then."

"I known Jack since I was 19, same age you are now."

Junior looked down, a little flushed by the question she was about to ask, "You loved him since then?"

Ennis paused for a minute before he answered her. This was a tough question. "Junior, sometimes things jus' happen. Whether you mean for 'em to happen or not. Tha's how it was with Jack...what happened between us that summer jus' happened. There was no stoppin' it."

"After that summer was over an' we both went our separate ways, I thought I could stop the way I felt. An' for a long time I thought I did. Tha's when me an' your mama got married and had you girls. Then a few years later, the first time since that summer, I saw Jack again...an' when I saw him, I realized I never stopped lovin' him. Couldn't stop if I tried."

Then Ennis looked at his daughter and told her something she would never forget. "You can't stop love from happenin' Junior. No one can. Not even your Daddy."

Junior looked at her dad and smiled. He didn't seem lonely anymore. He seemed happy. "Daddy, I'm glad you have someone to love that makes you that happy."

Ennis smiled back at Junior, "I'm glad you have someone too, Sweetheart."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was able to keep his mind off Lureen for most of the drive down to Texas. 

Jack was able to keep his mind off Lureen for most of the drive down to Texas. There were plenty of things to keep his mind occupied. Like Ennis. And starting a new life with him. And the ranch. And all the things that needed to be done to get it up and running again. But as he got closer to home, he couldn't help but feel sad.

Sad because of Lureen. He didn't want to hurt her. They had been married almost 20 years, they had a child together, and they were quite a team when it came to the family business. And now it was all over, and she didn't even know it yet.

He remembered the first time he saw her. She blazed right past him on her horse. She was going so fast, her hat flew off her head and hit the ground in a cloud of dust. He remembered the way she looked at him as he picked her hat up off the ground, and the wink she gave him as he brushed it off and handed it back her.

Later that night at the bar, she asked him to dance. As they danced to the music, he closed his eyes. He could smell her hair and feel her slender body pressed against his own. They slowly moved to the music as he held her close, so close that he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. And for one glorious moment, it was just him and Lureen, dancing. No Ennis. No pain. For the first time since he left Brokeback Mountain.

Lureen was a beautiful woman. She was energetic and outgoing, funny and mischievous. She could charm the socks off of anyone. But above all, she was crazy in love with Jack. After dating her for a few months, Jack asked her to marry him. It made sense. It was what he was supposed to do.

They were the picture perfect couple. The beautiful wife, the handsome husband, living in the perfect house in the perfect neighborhood. Then along came Bobby and everything was complete. Now, they were the picture perfect family. At least that's how it appeared. Jack tried to give the marriage his all. He tried to make Lureen happy. He tried to be a good father. But most of the time, his heart just wasn't in it. He had left his heart up in Wyoming a long, long time ago.

So now here he was, less than an hour away from their house in Childress, Texas. He was going home to end something, that for him, never started.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jack came through the front door, the house was dark and quiet. He looked at his watch and it was just a little after 10 at night. _Damn. Lureen must already be in bed._

Jack left his bag by the front door and headed straight for the kitchen. He was starving. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed what he needed to make a sandwich. When he was done, he grabbed a beer off the bottom shelf and headed out back to the patio.

He sat down on one of the patio chairs that Lureen had picked out. And of course the color of the patio furniture matched the color of the trim on their house. Everything had to match, everything had to be perfect in Lureen's eyes. But Jack did have to admit the chairs she picked out were awfully comfortable. He leaned back on the cushioned chair and rested his cowboy boots on the table.

When he was done eating, he lit a cigarette. He looked up at the moon, wondering what Ennis was doing at this very moment. God he missed him. They had only been apart for a few days, but already he was longing to be with him again. Whenever they were apart, something in Jack shut down. He just didn't work without Ennis.

As Jack put his cigarette out, he heard the back door slide open. "I thought I heard somethin'," Lureen said in a sleepy voice as she stepped outside. "Ya just get home?" she yawned as she kissed Jack's hair and sat in the chair across from him.

"Jus' pulled in 'bout 20 minutes ago." Jack said as he looked at his wife with a blank expression.

Lureen noticed Jack was different. Usually when he got home he would either be very excited or very grumpy or very tired. Driving in his truck all day did something to intensify whatever emotion he was feeling. But tonight there was nothing. Jack wasn't happy or sad, tired or bright-eyed. His mind was someplace else, far, far away. "Jack, what is it? Are you all right?"

Jack looked at Lureen, sitting across from him in her lacey white nightgown and matching bathrobe, wondering how on earth he was ever going to be able to do this. "No, I'm not all right." Jack said in a low voice.

"Everythin' ok? I was expectin' you home a couple days ago, but figured you musta gone to see your parents. They ok?"

Jack looked down as his eyes started to sting. "They're fine," Jack choked out. _Get ahold of yourself, Twist. This ain't gonna be easy, you just gotta do it._

"Then what is it? Jack...?"

Jack took a drink of his beer and set the bottle quietly down on the table between them. He set his gaze on the bottle, as if staring at it was going to help him get through this any easier. "I can't do this no more, Lureen."

"Do what, Jack?" Lureen looked at him, confused.

Jack stood up out of his chair and walked to the end of the patio. With a sigh, he rested his hands on the railing with his back to Lureen. "I can't pretend no more." Jack dropped his head and closed his eyes. "I can't pretend for one more second that we're happy. I can't go to work for one more day an' plaster that god damn fake smile across my face. I'm sick a' pretendin' to be someone that I'm not."

Lureen got up out of her chair and put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Hon, you jus' had a long day. 'Course we're happy. Your jus' tired is all."

Jack turned around and looked at Lureen. Those big brown eyes of hers were staring right back at him. "Lureen, are ya' kiddin' me? You're really happy! With me! We could do this marriage of ours over the phone for christ sake."

"Jack, wha's_ that_ supposed to mean?" Lureen asked with that look of hers, daring him to go on. Usually it could stop him, but not this time.

"Lureen, I was supposed to be back over a week ago. Neither one of us cared. I didn't call you, you didn't try an' call me. These trips a' mine are vacations for **both** of us. When I'm here we're either workin' or you're over at your parent's house, or I'm out riddin'. Unless it's at work, we're never together. I'm jus' done with this. With us."

"Jack, what'dya mean you're done with us! What has gotten in to you!" Lureen was getting angry.

"Lureen, look at me."

"I am lookin' at you, you fool!"

Jack's voice softened as he brought his hand to Lureen's face. "Lureen, _look_ at me. Look in my eyes." Lureen was taken aback by Jack's behavior. She let the tension leave her body for a moment as she looked at Jack.

"Lureen," Jack continued as he took Lureen's hands in his. "Look at me and tell me you love me. You_ really_ love me. Tell me that there's still somethin', _anythin'_, between us. Tell me ya missed me like crazy while I was gone an' you counted the days til I got home."

Lureen's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Jack, saying nothing.

As they stood there in silence, they both knew. "How'd we get like this, Jack!" Lureen cried, as Jack took her in his arms. Lureen knew that their marriage had deteriorated through the years. It was shortly after Bobby was born when she noticed things between her and Jack were not the same. She just figured it was because they had just had a child, they had to take on new roles as parents. She'd always heard how much having a child would forever change your life.

"Why, now, Jack? Why're you bringin' this up now? Why not five years ago? Why not five years from now?"

Jack pulled away from Lureen, walked over to the table and lit a cigarette. "Lureen, I jus' wanna be happy. Don't you? When was the last time you were happy with me? When we were happy together?"

"Jack, what happened when you were gone? Somethin' had to have happened to bring all this on."

"While I was gone, I jus' decided I wanted to quit pretendin'."

"Pretendin' what, Jack? Look, I get it. I get that we ain't happy. I get that we may not love each other like we used to. But tha's not what this is about. There's somethin' you ain't tellin' me. I know you, Jack. Wha's all this "I wanna be happy" shit? What is it? You find someone else that makes you happy? Is that what this is about?" Lureen was getting angry. She was a smart woman, and she knew Jack well enough to know by the look on his face there was someone else.

"You son of a bitch! There is someone else, isn't there?"

Jack looked away from Lureen as he took a drag of his cigarette. She had him.

"Who is she, Jack? Do I know her? How long this been goin' on? You _really_ been goin' huntin' all these years? Or was that jus' an excuse to be with her!" she screamed.

"Lureen, it's not like that..." Jack was cut off by a slap in the face.

Lureens eyes were red and furious. She wanted a name and she wanted it now. Lureen screamed at the top of her lungs "WHO IS SHE!"

"It's Ennis!" Jack yelled back.

Ennis. That name hung silently in the air between them as they stared at one another. Lureen looked terrified.

"Oh, my God," Lureen gasped, "No, you didn't just say that. You didn't just say that...Ennis? That huntin' friend a' yours? He's the one that makes you happy? Oh, my God, this can't be happenin' to me, this can't be happenin'. You're tired a' pretendin'? Tired a' pretendin'. No WONDER you're tired a' pretendin' Jack!"

Shocked, Lureen sat down in a chair. "Jack, _all _these years. _All _these years! Is that how long this affair's been goin' on? All these years you gone to see him you been fuckin' him!"

Jack went and kneeled next to Lureen in the chair. "Lureen, I am so sorry. I tried. I tried so hard to be a good husband. But..."

"But you're a QUEER!"

"Yes."

"Fuck, Jack..." Lureen looked at Jack, completely stunned. She just wanted some answers. "How long this been goin' on between you two?"

"It started when we was 19. When we worked a summer up on Brokeback Mountain. Then it ended. I thought. Until we saw eachother again four years later. Then we started it back up again."

"Right after I had Bobby..." Everything was starting to make sense to Lureen now. "I 'member exactly when it must a' started back up. It was the first time you left since Bobby was born. Said you was goin' fishin. An' when you came back, you weren't never the same..." Lureen looked at Jack. She was seething. She would have screamed at him if she didn't feel like she was going to be sick.

Jack stood up and backed away from her. "Lureen, I am so sorry. I tried to make us work, swear to God. And I did love you. I still do. But not the way you deserve to be loved."

"You son of a bitch, Jack!" If looks could kill, Jack would have surely been dead by the look Lureen was giving him now. She got up from the chair, her wild eyes on him.

"You lived with me, in this house, under this roof for 20 god damn years," she said in a voice so calm it was scary. "We raised a child together. For almos' twenty damn years. An' all those years, while I was here, takin' care of our child, takin' care of our home, and runnin' the god damn business, thinkin' all along I'm doin this for us, for our family...you'd go off on your little trips three...sometimes four times a year, to FUCK a man!"

Jack didn't dare say anything. He just stood right there and took everything Lureen had to say to him. He knew deserved it.

Lureen walked right up to Jack and looked at him as her eyes filled with angry tears. "I sure hope he was good Jack! I hope to God he was the best fuck you ever had! You sick, son of a bitch!" And Jack didn't stop her when she started beating on his chest with her fists, along with her screams. "God damn you Jack, damn you! You son of a bitch! You sick son of a bitch!" When she finally got it out of her system, she stopped. This would be the last time Lureen would ever hit or scream at Jack again. She quickly got herself back under control.

She looked down for a moment, covering her eyes as she silently sobbed. She looked back up at Jack and let her tears freely fall. And in almost a whisper she said "Know what, Jack? I pray to God that you love him. I really do. And I sure hope he is worth it. After what you did to me for twenty years...he better god damn well be worth it."

Lureen walked past Jack, and into the house. After a few seconds he could hear their bedroom door slam shut.

-----------------------------------------------

Lureen wanted the divorce to be over with as soon as possible. The morning after Jack had told her, she had packed a bag and gone to stay at her parent's house. She had no intention of ever seeing Jack again.

She was rather surprised that Jack didn't fight for anything. He didn't even want to be bought out of the family business. He owned a small percentage of the business, and he had every right to demand that Lureen and JD buy him out when he left. But he didn't.

Lureen had hired a big shot lawyer, someone who could speed things along. Money could by almost anything. Including a speedy divorce. For the past week and a half now, they had been working out all the legalities of the divorce. Jack had signed paper after paper taking his name off of everything. The house. His share of the business. Some land they owned. Their bank accounts. Everything. Everything but his truck and his own savings account.

Then there was Bobby. Bobby hadn't taken things too well, but better than Jack expected. Bobby stayed at the house with Jack while things were getting finalized. Bobby was about as fond as his grandfather as Jack was.

Jack had told Bobby what was going on. He told him the truth about Ennis and how he was leaving Texas to be with him. He told Bobby he could come with him if he wanted, and he would always be welcome up on the ranch. Bobby didn't say much. He said there was no use going up there, since he had already been accepted at a local college. Other than that, Bobby said he didn't want to talk about things anymore. Bobby just prayed that at any moment he would wake up from this horrible dream.

-----------------------------------------------

In just a little under four weeks, Jack got the divorce papers. Turns out Lureen's lawyer, who also played golf with her dad every week, was friends with the county judge. Amazing how fast things went along when you knew the right people.

Now, everything had been signed. Jack had given up almost everything. He would have given up even more, if that's what needed to be done to be with Ennis. He just wished things with Lureen hadn't ended so terribly. He didn't blame her one bit, though, for treating him the way she did.

Jack had his truck packed with all his belongings. He would be leaving in the morning to be with Ennis. Forever. Ennis was the only thing that had gotten him through the past few weeks.

Jack picked up the phone, excited and jittery. He was calling Ennis to tell him he was coming home.

"Hello."

"Ennis?"

"Jack! I been waitin' for your call!" The excitement in Ennis' voice made Jack's heart just melt.

"It's done Ennis. Everythin'. I'm headin' up there tomorrow mornin'. Should be in late tomorrow night."

They talked briefly about the past few weeks, about telling their families, about what went good and what went bad. They would have more time to talk about it later.

"So I'll see ya tomorrow then." Jack was about ready to explode he was so happy.

"Jack?" Ennis said just in time before Jack hung up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Jack." Ennis said in one of those rare, precious moments when he opened himself up completely to Jack.

"I love you too. See ya tomorrow." He put the receiver down, dizzy with happiness. He wondered how on earth he was going to sleep a wink.

-----------------------------------------------

Bobby got up early the next morning to see his dad off. No one else was going to.

The truck was already started, warming up for the long trip. Jack and Bobby were standing by the truck. Jack just stared at his son in silence. No longer a boy, almost a man. Bobby stared back at him, with those same blue eyes. Jack loved that Bobby had his eyes. He sure as hell didn't get those from JD.

"Dad, I want you to know..." Bobby didn't want his dad to leave without knowing that he loved him. He just didn't know how to tell him.

"What is it, Bobby? You can tell me anythin'," Jack knew Bobby was trying to tell him something.

"Maybe I could come up there before classes start in the fall. For a visit, you know." That was the best Bobby could give right now.

"I'd love that." Jack gave his son a big hug. "I love you, Bobby."

It wasn't until after he drove off and waved goodbye that Jack let the tears start to fall.


	10. Chapter 10

Every once and awhile, there was something about Jack that turned Ennis into a wild animal. Something in Ennis would snap, and just the sight of Jack would send a strong jolt through Ennis's body, hardening him instantly. And there was nothing, _nothing_ in the world that could keep Ennis from him. 

And that's what happened to him when he heard Jack's truck turn into his gravel driveway. It was just past 8 o'clock in the evening, and Ennis had been expecting Jack at anytime. He had been anxiously waiting on his couch, smoking cigarette after cigarette, occasionally pacing and looking out the window.

The second he heard Jack's truck, Ennis bolted off the couch. He knew it was him. He ran out the front door, and there he was. All it took was for Ennis to see the smile on Jack's face and the excitement in his eyes as he came up the drive, and Ennis felt that crazy, untamed fire spark deep within him.

Jack had just barely turned the engine off, and before he knew it Ennis was opening the truck door and his hands were on him, grabbing his coat, pulling him to his mouth. Ennis was on fire, kissing him wildly, forcing his tongue deep inside Jack's mouth as he sat in the seat of his truck. With fumbling hands, Ennis grabbed Jack's legs, turning Jack to face him as he moaned into his mouth.

Ennis ran his hands down Jack's legs, and when he got to his knees, he grasped them with his hands, and in one quick motion, pushed them out, forcing Jack's legs apart. Before Jack knew it, Ennis was pressed hard between his legs, grabbing his ass as he pressed into his rock hard erection.

Jack was moaning and breathing heavily as Ennis went to town on his neck, biting him and sucking hard, relentlessly leaving mark after mark. Ennis started fumbling impatiently at the zipper on Jack's coat, finally giving up and growling at Jack "Take it off...". Jack obeyed and quickly shed his coat as Ennis's hot lips found his mouth again.

Ennis was breathing hard, and he was desparate, fucking desparate for Jack. He just couldn't take it anymore. He stepped back and pulled Jack out of the truck by the collar of his shirt, pushing the door shut with his boot. Ennis shoved Jack hard against the truck, pinning him with his body. He took Jack's face in his hands, bringing their smoltering lips together, working his hot tongue into Jack's mouth. Their bodies were sweating and their hearts were pounding as they grinded into one another.

Ennis grabbed Jack's belt, had it undone in seconds, then was tearing at his jeans to get them open. Jack moaned as Ennis shoved his pants down, freeing his seeping cock. Ennis reached down and took Jack in his hand, slowly rubbing his thumb over the tip, spreading the wetness around the swelling head. "Oh Ennis...oh God, Ennis," Jack moaned as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. Ennis continued rubbing and stroking Jack's hard dick, unable to take his eyes off him, of the way he looked in the moonlight as he drove him wild, or the way he looked when he started thrusting his hips forward, fucking into his fist.

And when Jack reached down between Ennis's legs and slowly but firmly dragged his palm over the crotch of his jeans, Ennis completely lost it. He had to have Jack. He was about ready to burst. And what Ennis did next almost made Jack come right then and there.

Ennis pulled away from Jack and looked at him, his eyes filled with crazy desire, and he grabbed Jack by the shoulders, turned him around, and bent him over onto the hood of the truck. Jack moaned as he heard Ennis frantically undoing his belt and unzipping his pants behind him. Jack used his arms to brace his upper body solidly on the hood, knowing what was coming.

Ennis let his pants fall to the ground, releasing his throbbing cock, dripping at the sight of Jack's bare ass. He pressed up against Jack, allowing his dick to rub along the crack and graze his hole. Ennis reached down between Jack's thighs as he nuzzled his neck, and spread him open as far as the jeans around his ankles would allow him to go. Ennis was driving Jack fucking crazy, he was panting with desire, trying to catch his breath. "Ennis...oh, god...fuck me, Ennis."

Then Ennis spit in his hand, and entered Jack from behind, moaning as his cock slipped deep into Jack's hot, tight hole. Jack moaned, crying out Ennis's name as he pounded him into the hood, fucking him deep and hard until he found the spot that made Jack moan and beg for more. Ennis's dick continued to slowly graze the spot over and over again, leaving Jack breathless, almost ready to come.

Ennis sped up his pace, thrusting into Jack as hard as he could, his balls slamming voilently against Jack's skin. He reached around, took Jack's cock in his hand, and furiously started pumping him. Both men were at their absolute peak, breathing hard, moaning, completely immersed in the mind-blowing pleasure of fucking. Jack began to buck against Ennis, pushing back into his every thrust. And then they were frantically racing, racing to the place that would take them over the edge.

And then they were there, coming together. Ennis coming deep inside of Jack's body, pouring into the warm safe place where it all began; and Jack coming in Ennis's roughened hand, shuddering, as he felt Ennis's sweet breath on the back of his neck.

And then Ennis put his arms around Jack, gently pulling him back against his chest, holding him in his arms, and Jack leaning back his head, cradled by Ennis's shoulder. And it was just them, their warm bodies pressed together in the silent night. And they both knew they were finally home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Jack called his mom, telling her they would be there tomorrow sometime in the early afternoon. She was so excited to hear from him and told him things up at the ranch were going well. The house was ready for him and Ennis, and his mom said the place looked wonderful. And yes, the special thing that Jack ordered a few weeks ago had made it there, and Wade, the handyman, hung it just where Jack had wanted it.

Ennis had everything he was taking with him packed into Jack's truck. He wasn't taking much, just clothes and a few personal items. The house he had rented for the past 5 years was bare, only the furniture that came with the house was left.

Ennis decided to give his truck to Junior since he wouldn't be needing it anymore. She had just gotten a job at the hospital, trying to save as much money as she could before her and Kurt got married. It made sense to give it to her, Kurt was working longer hours now, saving up money as well, and it was getting harder and harder for him to drop Junior off and pick her up from work.

So Kurt was going to drop her off around noon on his way to work so she could pick up her dad's old truck. She was also glad she would be able to see her dad off, and secretly, she was dying to meet Jack. She had quickly been introduced to him once, but she wanted to know more about him than just his name.

Everything was set, and tomorrow was the big day. The day Jack had been patiently waiting for all these years. The day that at one time scared Ennis so much, he swore it would never come. Jack and Ennis were so excited. And although they knew they would hardly get a wink of sleep, they knew they had to at least try.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt dropped Junior off at the house around noon. She didn't know why, but she was nervous to meet Jack, and even more nervous about seeing her dad and Jack together. She knew her dad loved him, but it still seemed strange to her that her dad loved a man.

Her dad introduced her to Jack again. He seemed like a nice enough guy, and he sure seemed to make her dad happy. They stood around and chatted for a few minutes, Ennis handed her the keys to the truck, and then it was time to go.

Ennis set the house key on the kitchen counter, right where the landlord asked him to leave it. They headed out the front door, and Ennis closed it for the last time. Junior couldn't help but smile as she saw the way her dad looked at Jack. Jack looked back at her dad and their eyes locked, and there was some kind of unspoken language going on between them. In all her years, Junior had never seen her dad look so happy and she could clearly see how much they loved each other.

"Well, sure was nice ta see you again, Junior. You be sure an' put that truck ta good use an' come on up for a visit. You're welcome any time." Jack wanted to give Ennis some privacy with his daughter before they left.

"It was real nice to see you again too, Jack." Junior said. Jack gave her a smile and a wink before he got in the truck.

"Thanks for comin' over this mornin', Sweetheart. Sure means a lot t'me ta see ya before I go." Ennis said as he looked at his daughter, whose eyes were already starting to fill with tears.

"Daddy, I'm gonna miss you!" Junior said as she threw herself in his arms.

"Junior, don't cry. I ain't gonna be far away. You can come on up anytime. An' I'll still see ya girls once a month."

"I know, Daddy. I'm just gonna miss knowin' that you're nearby. It always made me feel safe, ya know?"

"I know, darlin'." Ennis said as he squeezed her tight.

Junior pulled away from her dad and wiped her eyes. "Daddy, I jus' want you to know that I'm glad you're goin' with Jack. I never seen you so happy before."

"Thanks, Junior," Ennis said. Her words meant the world to him.

Junior gave her dad one last hug before he left. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Sweetheart," Ennis choked out. He knew Junior loved him, but hearing the words that hadn't been used very often through the years touched him deeply. Ennis kissed his daughter's forehead then smiled at her as he wiped one of her tears away. "You drive safe in that truck, an' I'll call ya in a few days."

Ennis got in the truck with Jack and they drove off as they waved goodbye to Junior.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it," Jack said as they turned onto the dirt road that led to the ranch.

"All this land is part a' the ranch?" Ennis asked as he excitedly looked around at all the open space. He was taking in everything. The pastures, the meadows, the trees that had found home along the creeks that ran across the property.

"Sure is. The ranch runs about 2 1/2 miles east ta west, an' about a mile an' a half north ta south." Jack smiled as he saw the expression on Ennis's face and the way his eyes wandered about. "An see that over there, way off in the distance?" Jack asked as he pointed to the west. "There's them bluffs I was tellin' you about. Prettiest place you'll ever see the sun set."

Ennis eyes were opened wide, dancing with excitement. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. Ennis put his hand on Jack's leg. Jack looked over at him as he took Ennis's hand and smiled. This was all Jack had ever wanted. "Well, here we are!" Jack said as they turned on the road that led them home.

Jack's mom was already sitting on the porch waiting for them when they pulled in. When she saw them coming up the drive, she jumped off her chair and started waving like crazy. She was so happy Jack was coming home to stay.

As Jack got out of the truck, she came running down the stairs to Jack and gave him a huge hug. "Oh, Jack, you're home! You're home!"

Ennis quietly got out of the truck, staying behind. He was always quiet and nervous around new people. He was especially nervous now. He had no idew how Jack's parents were going to respond to him.

As Jack's mom saw Ennis standing back by the truck, her eyes lit up. She immediately pulled away from her embrace with Jack. "Oh, this must be Ennis."

As she approached Ennis, he extended his hand out to shake hers. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

"Oh, we'll have none a' that," she said as she moved his hand away. Before Ennis knew it, this woman he had never met had her arms around him. "Welcome! I'm so glad to finally meet you, Ennis. An' please, call me Mary."

Jack was overwhelmed seeing his mom completely embrace the man he loved. And even more overwhelmed by Ennis returning her hug as his eyes locked with Jacks. Jack was just staring at him, a little smile on his face, his eyes beaming.

Jack's mom pulled away from Ennis, patting his arm. "Well, I s'pose you boys might wanna get settled in. Jack, your father is out somewhere ridin' around checkin' on the new fences. You wouldn't believe everythin' that's been done in the past month! Dad has been workin' like crazy! Supervisin' the help you hired, workin' in the barn, an' he picked out a couple a fine lookin' horses for you boys. Oh, an' Jack, you shoulda seen the look on your dad's face when he saw the new stable. Never seen him so excited!"

Jack had to chuckle at his mom. When she got excited about something, like she was now, she turned into a complete chatterbox. And he was pleased to hear about his dad's enthusiasm. He had been nervous about what his behavior would be like when he met Ennis, so he was hoping his enthusiasm was a sign of things to come.

"Think we will go get settled in the house an' start haulin' everythin' in. We'll catch up with Dad later." Jack said.

"An' you boys be sure to come back 'round 5 for dinner. Figured after a busy day like this, you'd be to tired to make yourselves anthin'." Jack's mom loved the idea of taking care of Jack again, even if it was only for one night.

Jack and Ennis got back in the truck and headed back to the other house. _Their house_.

"Boy, Jack, your ma sure is glad ta have you home."

"She always wanted me out here on the ranch. 'Bout had a fit the summer I got the job up on Brokeback. Even more upset when I moved to Texas."

Ennis smiled at the mention of Brokeback, just as he always did. One of the best times of his life was that magical summer when he met Jack.

They drove past the barn, then one of the corrals, which was empty right now, but would soon be full of livestock. Then, about half way between his parent's house and their house was the new stable that had just been built. "Damn, Ennis, would ya look at that? Gonna have ta check out them horses a little later, maybe go for a ride" Jack said with a grin. Ennis just sat in the truck, speechless. This was his life now. Everything he had ever wanted, and more.

Past the stable was the shop that held all the equipment and other necessary things to run the ranch, then they passed a couple of old sheds, then there it was. Their house. Jack had to catch his breath when he first saw it. "Ennis...there it is."

Their eyes were frozen as they came up on the house. Jack couldn't believe how amazing it looked. For years and years it had been so run down, ever since Roger, his dad's old ranch manager, left the years and years ago, about the time Jack turned 10. Jack never understood why his dad never touched the house in all these years. He had made an effort to keep things up and running on the ranch through the years, but never that house.

Jack would sometimes catch his dad just staring at the old place. He never asked his dad anything about it. When Roger left, his dad started drinking heavily, and he was a bear to be around. All his dad had time to do back then was work, work and more work. Jack knew there was a lot of bad blood between them. Roger never came back and Jack's dad never mentioned him again.

Now, the house had been freshly painted, the roof had been reshingled, and the old dirty windows were gone and relplaced with bigger, newer windows. Jack's mouth was hanging open. He couldn't wait to see inside.

"Jack, tha's our place?" Ennis was in complete awe of the house that stood before them. As the day went on, everthing was seeming more and more like a dream to him.

"Sure is," Jack said as he parked the truck. They sat there for a minute in silence, just staring, both unable to move. Jack looked at Ennis and their eyes met. They were both smiling at eachother, the energy about ready to burst out of them. "Well, let's go in an' see our home!" Jack and Ennis jumped out of the truck, lunging for the front door.

Jack opened the door. It was amazing. The first thing he noticed was the hardwood floor. It was flawless. The furniture, the fireplace, the walls. Perfect. They walked towards the kitchen. New counters, updated appliances, and a table and 4 chairs against the new bay window.

Between the kitchen and the living room was the hallway leading to the back of the house. The first room was the guest bedroom, which would work out nicely when the kids came to visit. Across from that was the bathroom. There had also been an small office across the hall as well, but the walls had been knocked down to make the old, out of date bathroom even bigger. A bigger bathtub, a shower stall, and two sinks, were among some of the upgrades.

And then at the end of the hall was the master bedroom. "You go on ahead, Ennis." Jack wanted to see the expression on Ennis's face when he saw the room. Ennis opened the door and just stood there as he took the room in. It looked just like the inside of a cabin. The wood floors, the real oak pannels on the walls, the dressers, the nightstands, the rustic looking king size bed.

And above the bed hung the picture Jack had ordered a few weeks ago. A picture of Brokeback Mountain. The mountain that reached up to the heavens, covered with rich, green trees, just as it was that summer. The mountain that had brought them together many years ago.

"Jack..." Ennis said as he saw the picture. "That's..." he was at a loss for words.

"Brokeback Mountain." Jack finished for him. He stood behind Ennis and pressed against him, wrapping his arms around his waist as they stood there looking at the picture together.

Ennis turned around at looked at Jack. Jack who had fought for them for all these years. Jack who had never given up on him. Jack who had come to see him at least three times every year, who came back even after he had turned him away after the divorce from Alma. As Jack stood before him, Ennis was overcome with emotion.

"Jack," Ennis started as his eyes welled up. "I'm sorry."

"Ennis? Sorry for what? What's the matter?"

"Jack, I'm sorry for all the years I wouldn't..." Ennis was never good at sharing his feelings. He could never seem to get out what he wanted to say. "For makin' you wait so long for this. For bein' afraid. For drivin' away from you at the end of all our trips. For lettin' you outta my sights that summer we came off Brokeback..."

"Ennis, none a' that matters to me no more," Jack whispered as he took Ennis's face into his hands. "All that matters to me now is that we're together. Since the day I met you, tha's all I ever wanted."

Jack slowly drew Ennis closer, and their mouths came together. As their lips parted, Ennis pressed his forehead against Jacks.

"I love you, Jack Twist," Ennis whispered as he laced his fingers through Jacks, bringing their hands close to his heart.


End file.
